When the Darkness Wins
by BeliBali
Summary: On the anniversary of her mother's death, Evey and V have a discussion concerning their own relationship and what the future will bring.


**Author's Note: This is a one shot for a little thing over on Live Journal. It is based upon a drawing which unfortunately cannot be presented here. I hope you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I am just using these poor characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of others and nothing more. No money has changed hands or anything else. I am as poor as I always was.**

* * *

**When the Darkness Wins.**

**Art Drabble**

Evey Hammond sat the on the couch, clutching her robe tightly to her. It was late and the Gallery was silent. She had not bothered to turn on the lights or start the Wurlitzer; it was the darkness she wanted. She wanted to wrap herself in its peacefulness and never again turn to the light of day.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and stung her eyes as she stared into the gloom, letting it consume her._ Rain. I should be hearing the sound of rain,_ she thought as she wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve. _Moments like this sort of scream for the rain. Loneliness must be complete and despair must take a form. _

LonelinessIt was something she knew all too well; the loneliness which eats the heart away and crushes the soul. She had lived with it for years, long enough for it to be an intimate companion. Sometimes she had managed to keep it in control, to fool her self into believing she was happy. But then there were the other times…the times when it took every ounce of her strength to get out of the bed and face the day or the nights where she had cried herself to sleep. She and loneliness were long time companions, held together in unmentionable grief.

_Silly really. You were just a little girl and no one remembers.  
_

The clock struck, interrupting the solitude with its chimes. Turning her head, Evey looked at the time even though she knew it already.

_On this day a woman starved herself to death. _

A heart wrenching sob escaped her lips as she buried her face in her hands.

_Today is the day her vendetta claimed her. Today is the day she died and left me alone._

_There is no one left except me.  
_

She could not control the tears as they poured forth the regret for a life which never was.  
_  
I am alone…or am I? I have friends. I have a job and a home or rather I did have. I had one until I accepted that stupid invitation and watched a building get blown to bits. _

Taking a deep breath, she tried to compose herself.

_I still have my health and am better off than a lot of other people. What's wrong with me? I just need to pull myself together and get over it already…except…except the darkness is winning. Its there wrapping its cold fingers around everything I do. Who is going to remember me and grieve when I am gone?_

Her heart seized with sorrow, "Mummy, I miss you."

The sound of her own voice startled her as it was eaten by the gloom. Wiping her nose again on her sleeve, she debated getting up and finding a tissue or going back to bed. _Stop being so stupid. You're depressed. It will pass. It has before, it will again. It's just another day. It means nothing to anyone except you. Mummy…_

The tears began again, flowing until she was gasping and thought she would be ill.

"Stop it," shouted Evey in frustration. "Stop it and pull yourself together."

A hand touched her shoulder and a body slipped onto the sofa close to hers.

"Evey?" His voice was quiet and laced with concern as strong arms wrapped around her. "Eve, my dearest, what is it? What has happened? Are you ill? Has something upset you?"

Falling into his embrace, the tears began again.

"I awoke and discovered you missing. Please my darling, tell me what has upset you so? Did I hurt you during our lovemaking?" A gentle hand ran down the back of her hair, soothing her as you would a child. "Shhhh, my love. I am here. I have you."

A soft kiss touched her forehead as he pulled her closer, warming his nakedness with her embrace.

"Oh V." Her arms wrapped under his as she reached around him, holding him tightly. "I just feel so lost."

"Lost?"

He felt a nod against his chest.

"You cannot be lost Eve. I have found you. You are safe here with me. I will always find you. Never doubt I will."

Pulling back to look into his eyes, she shook her head. "No V, it's not that. I just…I can't explain it."

"It was a dream Evey. A terrible dream, but it will pass. I have you." Leaning forward he kissed her tenderly while running his fingers through her short, cropped hair. "Let us go back to bed and I will kiss away your fears."

"No." She pushed against him, breaking his embrace. "You don't understand. You don't know what this day is. Oh V, I just feel so completely and totally lost. What is going to happen to me? What is going to become of me?"

"Wonderful things Eve." Cupping her cheek, he wiped away a tear with his thumb and lifted her face to his. "The world shall be new for you my love. It will be filled with wonderful possibilities and you shall conquer it, I know. You will shine as no other and have a life filled with happiness."

"But not with you."

His hand dropped. "Evey, _please_. We have discussed this."

"No," She pulled back, feeling the threat of tears and rising heat in her face. "It isn't fair. Why do I have to be alone? Why does every single person I care about have to die and leave me alone? Why can't I be the important one for once? Why can't someone fight for me?"

V's head dropped as he studied the outlines of his bare feet in the dim light cast by the half open bedroom door. "You are important my love, but I cannot promise you I shall return to you. I cannot tell you I do not expect to die."

"Then don't" Grabbing his hand, she pulled it to her breast. "Choose me. Be the only person who has ever chosen me."

"Evey."

"No, V no. Listen to me." Letting go of his hand, she touched his face. "When my brother was alive it was always him. He always came first. Whatever he wanted, they gave it to him. Then after he was gone, it was the causes and the rallies. Their protests became all they lived for. They had a small child at home. _I_ was still alive. _I _was still there, but it didn't matter. _I_ didn't matter. They didn't even bother to try to stay alive for me. My mother starved herself to death V. She starved herself. She didn't consider she had a daughter who had been crammed in a detention center. She didn't think what was happening to me. She didn't bother to consider what they were doing to me. She decided she was going to die and she did it. I needed her V. I needed my mother to come back to me. I need _you_ to come back to me."

His eyes searched hers in the darkness. "I don't know if I can and I will not promise you I will." Reaching out, he again touched her face, caressing it tenderly. "I will not give you that hope Eve. I cannot do that to you or to myself."

"Then make me more important. Make me the one thing which matters most to you."

There was no answer.

"That's what I thought." She could not hide the anger in her voice or hurt in her eyes. She could not hide the avalanche of feelings in her mind. Moving off the couch, she tried to head away from him. She tried to escape the look of regret in his eyes before the tears seized her again.

"Evey." His hand grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back to him. "Eve, my love."

"No." She pushed his hand away. "No. I have to matter. I have to mean something to someone."

"You do, my love. You mean everything to me."

"But the vendetta means more."

"Eve."

"No, V. It means more. It means everything.' She knew she was beginning to sound hysterical, but she didn't care. He had to know how she felt. "It is what you live for. Not me, not what I can give you." Stepping forward, she laid a hand on his bare chest making certain she had his attention. "I can love you. I can give you a child. I can give you a life you have never known. I am standing here offering it to you. Please V. Reach out and take it. Please."

It was the sigh of resignation which ended it.

Reaching up, he had touched her wrist and sighed before beginning to speak and then faltering, falling silent. He did not know what he could say. Dropping her hand, Evey backed into the shadows not waiting for him to try again. Tears were rolling down her face as she turned and fled, slamming the door to her room after her.

For several moments V sat, debating whether or not to follow her, whether to walk into the room and tell her how much he loved her and how his heart was breaking at the mere thought of leaving her. He had chosen her. He had. _He_ would give _her_ the life she had never known. He would give her freedom and the chance at happiness. He would give it to her at the cost of his own life.

_How can she think I have not chosen her? _

Slowly he rose and headed back to his room, debating if he should go to her door.

_No._ He shook his head. He would try to ignore the sounds of her despair and the emptiness of his bed. He would give her time and hope she would come to terms with the idea he was scarifying himself to give her the happiness he thought she deserved.


End file.
